marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 148
Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * * Locations: * ** Federal Penitentiary * ** *** *** *** Items: * * * | Synopsis1 = Spider-Man has been chained and thrown off the Brooklyn Bridge by the Tarantula and the Jackal. As Spider-Man shoots a web-line to save himself, the Jackal, Tarantula and Gwen Stacy clone all make their escape. The police capture Spider-Man, however before they can take him into custody, a publicity-hungry police officer unchains the wall-crawler in the hopes of unmasking him in front of the cameras. Spider-Man uses this moment to break free and escape. Changing back into Peter Parker, Peter returns to his apartment to find that Mary Jane is waiting for him outside. She tries to talk to Peter -- who's in a state of shock after everything he's just experienced -- and when she makes an ultimatum to him: Choose between her or "Gwen", Peter closes his apartment door on her. Realizing he's made a stupid move, he opens the door to try and get MJ to come back, but realizes that he's too late, she's already gone. Peter is later visited by Ned Leeds, who has been researching into the sudden appearance of this second Gwen Stacy. Leeds has come to the same conclusion Peter had earlier that day: That this Gwen Stacy is really a clone. Ned has theorized that whoever created this clone obviously meant harm to either Peter Parker or Spider-Man or both, and had to have had access to a sample of Gwen's cells. Peter suddenly remembers one day during one of Miles Warren's science classes, Warren had an assistant collect their cell samples: Including Gwen's. Peter and Ned rush to ESU where they ask Miles Warren about the assistant that he had used that day. Miles tells them it was a man named Anthony Serba. With this information, Ned and Peter split up to try and find Serba. Peter does his searching as Spider-Man, going to an old apartment, finds nothing there but the Tarantula waiting for the attack. Their fight takes them out into the streets, where the Tarantula's own pointed shoes cause his defeat when they cause a torrent of water to knock him out when he sticks them into a water tower. Dragging the unconscious Tarantula off to the authorities, Spider-Man is knocked out from behind by the Jackal. Spider-Man sees that the Jackal has brought the clone of Gwen Stacy, and Ned Leeds (his prisoner) with him. The Jackal then takes off his mask, revealing his true identity: Miles Warren. | Notes = Continuity Notes * This story has multiple references to the death of the original Gwen Stacy. That happened in . * Mary Jane mentions when the clone of Gwen Stacy first approached Peter. That was in . Chronology Notes A flashback in this story affects the chronology of the following characters: * * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}